The goal of this program is to provide more comprehensive knowledge of head and neck cancer to dental students, to practicing dentists and to other health professionals. This goal will be achieved through the introduction of new courses into the dental curriculum which concern head and neck cancer and through modification and expansion of the existing outreach program.